Green Hag
Summary Green Hags are corrupted fey beings, evil incarnate originating from the land of fairies. Hags are best known for their tendencies of kidnapping and devouring children. In this way, they may birth their own kin- a week after consumption, hags birth a daughter exactly identical to their devoured counterpart, only to transform into a hag over a decade later. Hags view themselves as infinitely cunning and devious spellcasters, and will often accept dealing with mortals so long as they treat the hag with "proper" respect. Many hags feel a sense of sisterhood with other hags, whom they consider themselves tentatively equal with (or, more accurately, the first among equals). Despite their arrogance of overplaying it, hags are indeed master manipulators- each hag is considered likely to be aware of every other one of their ilk in all of existence, and tend to remember their territory, respecting their lands and rules. Green hags in particular take pleasure in watching tragedy and failure. Many good creatures (including Couatls) consider green hags to be the greatest active danger presented to some parts of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Green Hag Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Fey Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Natural Weaponry, Sound Manipulation (Can perfectly mimic the sounds of most animals and even other humans), Enhanced Senses, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Light Manipulation via Dancing Lights, Illusion Creation via Minor Illusion, Pain Manipulation via Vicious Mockery, Illusion Creation via Illusory Apperance, Invisibility via Invisible Passage, Disease Manipulation via Ray of Sickness, Information Analysis via Identify, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Clairvoyance via Locate Object, Curse Manipulation via Bestow Curse, Power Nullification via Counterspell, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Fear Manipulation via Phantasmal Killer, Telepathy via Contact Other Plane, Status Effect Inducement via Eyebite (Can sicken, paralyze, and induce comatose in enemies), Statistics Reduction via Weakness (A hag's touch drains the strength and physicality from a target), Necromancy via Animate Dead, Weather Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sealing via Forcecage, Mind Manipulation via Mindblank, Precognition via Vision, Shapeshifting via Polymorph, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, abstract, and nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to casters capable of using Conjure Barrage) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None, though they may have access to innumerable amounts of magical apparatus Intelligence: Gifted, hags keep a careful memory of most (if not all) other hags in existence, as well as their territories and their borders Weaknesses: Requires other hags to act at their full capacity Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Disease Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Witches Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users